Vehicles may be equipped with automated and/or semi-automated driving systems, embodiments, and/or features. Automated and/or semi-automated driving systems may provide automated driving controls of certain driving features that reduce the driver interaction required for operating the driving features. For example, automated cruise control systems may be activated by the driver while the vehicle is in operation and may maintain a selected vehicle speed. In another example, automated lane following systems may be activated by the driver while the vehicle is in motion, and may maintain a position of the vehicle within a lane.
During the automated control by the automated driving system, in some instances, the automated driving systems may leave the driver to control the driving feature when the driver thinks the system is controlling the feature. In this instance, the driving feature is not being controlled by either the driver or the system. In some instances, the automated driving system may take control of the driving feature when the driver is trying to control the feature. In this instance, the control by the automated driving system may frustrate the driver.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for improving automated driving systems of a vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.